


Had a Bad Day

by machka



Series: Schmoop Bingo - Love Story (Brookemann) [16]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'An oil massage, a hot bath, a good night's sleep, soft smells and music and clothes with soft textures denote sensuality to me.' - Padma Lakshmi</p><p>Bubble baths, candles, flowers and massages all add up to make bad days better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the [schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile/) challenge, using the prompt "Massage - Erotic."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Neal looked around the dimly-lit bedroom, rubbing the back of his neck. Soft towels on the bathroom counter? Check. Candles lit? Check. Roses? Check. Bubble bath at the ready in the bathroom? Check... Everything was ready... All that was missing was her.

He'd been the recipient of increasingly agitated text messages from Brooke as the day had worn on... The label was breathing down her neck, wanting her to work faster in the studio...studio delays were pushing their recording schedule back...she was blocked, hard-core, when it came to writing...and the band's arrangements weren't coming together as well as they'd all hoped they would. Her stress level was at an all-time high, he could tell, and tonight he wanted to ease that...

The dogs jumped to their feet and ran for the front door when Brooke's car turned into the drive. Neal followed them to the living room, leaning against the couch with a single yellow rose in his hand, waiting.

Brooke turned off the car and sat there in the driveway for what seemed like forever... In reality, it was only about five minutes. With a groan, she finally got out and headed for the house. She couldn't wait to curl up on the couch with Neal and just zone out for the rest of the evening.

She opened the front door and bent down, greeting Einstein and kissing Sixx on the head before she saw Neal, standing there with a yellow rose.

"Oh..." she breathed out, tears filling her eyes.

Neal chewed slightly on the inside of his lip, seeing the tears spring to Brooke's eyes. He stepped forward slowly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing his forehead to Brooke's temple as he held the rose up to her. "Heard y'had a bad day t'day," he murmured softly, pressing the rose lightly to her chest. "Was hopin' maybe I could make it a little better..."

Brooke swallowed thickly and nodded. "It has... And please...just being home with you is making my day so much better," she whispered as she leaned into the kiss. Her hand came up and slowly took the rose from Neal's hand. It smelled heavenly.

"C'mon..." Neal whispered into her ear, steering her gently towards their bedroom 'cave'. "Already got a bubble bath drawn up for you...ready for a nice, long soak..."

He pushed the door open gently, leading her into a room full of candlelight and roses.

Brooke was still on the verge of tears, so when Neal opened the door to the bathroom, and she saw the candles and the bubble bath ready for her, she turned into his arms and held tight to him, burying her face into his shoulder, the tears streaming silently down her cheeks. She had never, _ever,_ had someone take such good of care of her as Neal did...and sometimes, she wondered what she had done to deserve him.

Neal enfolded Brooke in his arms, rubbing her back slowly and gently, murmuring softly to soothe her. "It's okay, Brooklyn...let it out, love...I got you..."

Brooke sniffed and held tight to Neal. "Thank you..." she whispered. "Will you help me get undressed and into the tub?" She could do it herself...but she just wanted to be taken care of.

"Of course, angel..." he said softly, guiding her into the bathroom. "Here...lean against the door a minute..."

When she complied, he dropped easily to his knees, removing her shoes and socks one at a time. Rising to his feet, he leaned in and kissed her gently, working the fly of her jeans open with his fingers. Slipping his fingers below the waistband of her jeans and panties, he worked them both slowly down past her hips, letting them drop down her thighs to the floor. "Step out of them, love..." he whispered in her ear, gripping her elbows lightly to support her.

Brooke's heart had begun to race as Neal started to undress her. She nodded and stepped out of her pants and panties. She held tight to Neal's arms and waited for his next move.

Using his grip on her elbows, Neal drew Brooke forward until she was standing on her own, and let his hands fall to her hips to skim the hem of her t-shirt. Leaning in again for another leisurely kiss, he gathered the fabric of her shirt in his fists, slowly lifting her t-shirt up her body until he had to break their kiss to draw it over her head.

Brooke was breathing heavily when her shirt was finally off. She shivered slightly as the cool air hit her bare skin. She leaned back in, kissing Neal as she stepped closer, molding her body to his.

Neal made a soft sound in his throat, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she pressed against him. He kissed Brooke back, slowly and deeply, before shifting back and looking into her eyes. His hands drifted up her spine to the clasp of her bra, slowly and deliberately undoing each hook, one by one. As the clasp fell open, he took a another step back, drawing her bra straps down her arms and off, letting the garment fall to the floor as his gaze dropped with it, sweeping thoroughly over her body.

Brooke let out a soft sigh and blushed slightly as she watched Neal take all of her in. She reached out to him and let her fingertips graze over his jaw line.

Neal lifted his gaze back to Brooke's eyes, stepping closer and cupping one of her breasts lightly in his palm as he brushed his lips to hers. "Ready for th'bubble bath?" he murmured against her lips, caressing her breast gently.

Brooke moaned softly and nodded. "Yes... please..." she breathed out into Neal's mouth, leaning into him more.

Neal slipped an arm around Brooke's back and led her to the tub, steadying her as she stepped in and settled into the warm, soapy water. "Would you like me t'turn on the jets?" he asked, kissing the top of her head gently as he eased her back against the rear of the tub.

Brooke nodded as she slipped down into the water, letting the heat of it ease her tired muscles. "Please... Are you going to get in?"

Neal smiled softly. "Would you like me to?"

Brooke opened her eyes slightly, just enough to see Neal. "Yes..."

"Okay," he murmured, quickly and efficiently skinning off his own t-shirt and jeans. He hit the button for the Jacuzzi jets and stepped into the tub with Brooke, carefully gathering her into his arms.

Brooke relaxed into Neal's arms, letting the feel of him holding her close and the water ease away all of the negativity of the day. "You are amazing..." she whispered.

Neal smiled against Brooke's neck, brushing his lips lightly over her skin. "You flatter me," he murmured with a faint smile.

Brooke shook her head softly, her eyes still closed. "It's the truth. I come home after a nasty day, and you are there, knowing exactly what I needed to make it all disappear."

Neal smiled a bit deeper, kissing her neck again. "I know you well, I guess."

Brooke let out a soft breath as she tipped her head to the side, giving Neal more access. Her hands slipped up Neal's thighs, holding him as he kissed her neck. "Mmm...feels perfect," she whispered.

Neal exhaled softly, shifting closer automatically. "...You know what t'do t'me, too..." he murmured, well aware that she could feel his body responding to her touch.

Brooke nodded. "Yes..." She let out a breath, keenly aware of how Neal felt against her lower back.

Neal buried his face against the nape of Brooke's neck, kissing and nipping gently at her skin. "Don't want this t'be over too soon, though..." he murmured, his words buzzing over her skin. "...Still got things I want t'do to you..."

Brooke opened her eyes and turned slightly to look at Neal. "Should have have saved the bath until later, then?"

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty, I guess..." Neal snorted softly. "No, you needed this to help you relax...it's all good. Just need t'exercise some self-control right now, that's all."

Brooke smiled softly. "I'm nice and relaxed for whatever you have in store."

Neal shuddered slightly, swallowing a heavy groan as his cock twitched against her. "...Damn, Brooke...sometimes I wonder if you don't know exactly what you're sayin' when you say it..."

Brooke let her head rest on the Neal's shoulder. "Sometimes I know exactly what I say. Other times...I'm surprised with what slips out."

Neal grinned against her neck, biting down softly. "...And I don't mind in the least, darlin'," he murmured into her skin. "Just...hearin' you talk like that sometimes...God, it makes me...yeah."

Brooke felt the goosebumps break out on her arms at the feel of Neal's teeth on her skin, and a soft breathy moan slipped out of her mouth as her eyes fluttered closed. "I'll have to remember that," she said lowly as a soft flush covered her face and chest.

Neal swallowed back a moan of his own, tightening his arms around Brooke's waist. "So..." he whispered hoarsely, "...Are you relaxed enough from soakin' in th'tub?"

Brooke nodded slowly, not wanting to leave the warm water - or Neal's arms. "What else do you have planned?" she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Well..." he murmured softly, "was thinkin' that since you were so stressed out t'day, you might enjoy a massage..."

Brooke leaned back heavily into Neal and nodded. "That sounds like heaven."

"Was hopin' you'd say that..." Neal whispered, nuzzling her hair gently. "I'm gonna go get us towels, okay? You just sit here a moment..." He carefully released her and stood up, stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed one of their big fluffy bath sheets, and turned back to the tub, shaking out the towel and holding it ready. "Okay, love...you need help?"

Brooke stood up slowly, the water streaming down off of her body. She reached behind her and pulled her hair around to squeeze the water out, before reaching for Neal. She braced her hand on his shoulder as she stepped out, and let him wrap her up in the towel. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "You are amazing. I love you," she whispered against his lips.

Neal smiled softly as he wrapped the towel around Brooke, pulling her close against his body. "I'm just me," he whispered back. "And I love you too."

Stepping away, he grabbed a smaller towel to wrap around her hair, and then flicked on the heater for the bath before turning off the jets. "There...keep it ready for later..." he murmured, and grabbed the final bathsheet off the counter before slipping an arm around Brooke's waist to guide her into the bedroom.

Pausing by their bedside, he shook the towel out and laid it over the covers, turning back to Brooke with a slow smile. "Just a moment..." he whispered, touching the tip of her nose lightly with his finger, and he slid open the nightstand drawer, pulling out one of the blindfolds from their dinner date last December. "May I?" he asked softly, holding it up to her.

Brooke looked at Neal and raised her eyebrows. "Yes, you may," she said softly, and took the towel to her hair to dry it. "Let me pull my hair back in a braid first..." She grabbed the brush off of the nightstand and quickly ran it through her hair, then put her hair in a loose braid, bringing it over her shoulder. "There - now it won't get tangled in my hair."

"Smart girl..." Neal murmured, stepping behind Brooke to bring the blindfold up over her head and down over her eyes slowly. Tying it carefully behind her head, he let his own towel drop to the floor before sliding his arms around Brooke to remove hers.

"Okay, love, now..." he murmured, guiding her to the bed with his hands on her hips, "...here's the bed...go ahead and lie down on your stomach, on the towel..get comfortable..."

Brooke leaned back into Neal's arms for a minute before she slipped onto the bed, stretching out onto her stomach, her arms pillowing her head. She listened for the sound of Neal moving around, but heard nothing.

Neal waited until Brooke was settled, and then slowly climbed onto the bed beside her, brushing her braid gently back over her shoulder to the bed. He took the bottle of massage oil from the nightstand, inverting it a few times to mix it, before removing the cap and pouring a small amount into his cupped palm to warm it. The delicate scents of jasmine, rose, and vanilla perfumed the air around them, and Neal smiled, setting the bottle aside.

"This is something Kira gave me..." he murmured lowly, straddling Brooke's thighs as he brought his hands together, pouring a little of the oil into his other palm. Slowly he laid his hands on Brooke's shoulders, working the oil over her skin as he started to knead gently. "It's grape seed oil, which is really light, and good for the skin...and it's scented with essential oils and absolutes, so it's as natural as it can get..."

He swept his hands lightly over her skin, working her still-knotted muscles gently, humming to himself under his breath.

Brooke pushed her face into the blanket and moaned softly. "Smells absolutely beautiful," she whispered as she tried to keep herself from arching up into Neal's hands. She could feel the tension and aches slowly melting away as his hands worked over her body.

Neal paused from time to time to add more oil, working his way slowly down her back and sides to her hips. Shifting back slightly, he laid his hands gently on her backside, caressing and sliding over her skin, gripping and cupping her lightly as he worked his way over her cheeks to the backs of her thighs.

Brooke felt like she was floating on air as Neal worked his hands over her. The smell of the oil was almost intoxicating, putting her into a deeply relaxed state. She struggled to open her eyes behind the blindfold, glancing back over her shoulder at Neal.

In her mind, she could see the muscles rippling under his skin as he worked his hands over her muscles, and she moaned softly.

Neal glanced up with a faint smile as Brooke moaned, turning his hands slightly to slip his fingers between her thighs, brushing up dangerously and teasingly close to her sex. "Are you ready to turn over?" he murmured lowly, sliding his hands back up over her flanks to her hips.

Brooke sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Yes...please," she whispered. She could feel her body heating up with each pass of Neal's hands, closer and closer, over the most sensitive parts of her body.

"Okay, roll over..." Neal murmured, guiding and helping her shift with his hands on her hips. He waited until she was settled on her back before leaning forward, pressing his lips against hers in a slow, tender kiss, dipping his hips to allow his hardened length to brush against her.

Brooke moaned and arched her hips up to meet his. Her hands grasped the towel beneath her, bunching the fabric up in her fists. Her breath hitched in her throat as she whispered Neal's name, almost a plea for more.

"Easy, beloved..." Neal whispered, brushing his lips against hers as he cradled her cheeks lightly between his palms. "Soon enough, I promise..."

With that, he sat back slightly, pouring out a little more oil into his palms. Placing his hands very lightly on the sides of Brooke's neck, he stroked softly down her throat to her collar bones and shoulders, and over to her upper arms, just sweeping his hands over her skin.

Brooke let herself get lost in Neal's touch as his hands ran slowly over her neck and arms. She could feel the thickness in the air as he moved over her. The smell of the oil was stronger now that she was face to face with it. She tried to block everything else out, and just concentrate on Neal's hands slipping over her skin.

"...So beautiful..." Neal breathed out softly, dedicating all of his attention to Brooke's body and making her feel good, and beautiful, and relaxed, and loved...

He brought his hands back together slowly, sweeping across her upper chest, and then let his hands slide lower, palming lightly over the tops of her breasts, skimming softly past her peaking nipples before he gently cupped her in his palms, caressing and kneading her breasts lovingly.

Brooke moaned softly. "Ohhh..." she rasped out, fighting with her instant need to reach up and take the blindfold off, and pull Neal down to her.

Neal smiled to himself, circling and teasing her nipples with the pads of his thumbs. "You like that?" he asked softly, sitting back slightly so that his cock rested against her lower belly, the drop of precome at the tip slicking her skin.

Brooke nodded. "Yes...love it when you do that," she whispered. "Please, don't stop..."

"Wouldn't dream of it..." Neal answered softly, leaning forward to kiss her again, his throbbing cock heavy and warm against her belly, his hands continuing to caress her breasts.

Brooke moaned into the kiss and shifted her hips up against him. She finally let go of the towel and moved her hands, slipping them up Neal's back. She pressed up into his kiss and pulled him down, rocking her hips slowly against his hardened length. "Please," she whispered breathlessly.

"Patience, love..." Neal murmured against her lips, swallowing thickly as he shifted back, trailing his hands down her ribcage and her belly, tracing patterns and letters onto her skin as he followed his hands with his lips.

Eventually his hands slid over her hips to settle on her thighs, gently nudging her legs apart so he could fit between them.

Brooke's breath came in short gasps as she felt Neal settling between her legs. She reached down and slipped her hands through his hair, tugging it gently.

Neal swallowed a soft groan as Brooke's hands tightened in his hair. "God, you know me too well..." he breathed out, using his thumbs to gently part her lips as he lowered his mouth to her sex, tasting her softly.

Brooke let out a shuddering gasp. "You know me just as well..." she whispered as she tried to rock her hips up against Neal's mouth.

Neal smiled against her, dipping his tongue inside her to draw her out. He breathed out a low moan at the slickness that met him there - she was more than ready for him...

He sat back on his heels, gripping himself at his base as he used his fingers to spread her lips wide. He moved forward, positioning himself at her entrance, and gently rocking his hips forward, entering her slowly. He swallowed hard, brushing and circling his oiled thumb lightly over her clit.

Brooke arched up hard against Neal, feeling the familiar sensations of him filling her. She shifted slightly, letting her body adjust to him. She could feel the pleasure pooling in her stomach, the heat spreading through her body as she started to move, trying to urge him on. "Please... more.." she whispered pleadingly.

"Of course, love..." he whispered hoarsely, his voice tight from the strain of self-restraint. He rocked his hips a little harder, penetrating a little deeper, until he was completely sheathed inside of her, still working his thumb lightly over her clit.

Brooke threaded her hands up through Neal's hair, pulling him down for a hard kiss. "Please... God, I need you... I'm not going to break..."

Neal groaned deeply into her mouth. "God...okay..." he panted softly, and began to move his hips, stroking into her hard and fast, letting her movements against him control his depth. He would never get tired of this, of how their bodies responded to each other, were made for each other..

Brooke gasped. "Take the blindfold off...want to see your face...when you come..." she whispered.

Neal made a strangled sound, shuddering as his body surged in response. He reached up and jerked the blindfold off, his eyes locking on hers as he arched into her. "...Brooke..." he whimpered faintly, his jaw going slack as he thrust himself home.

Brooke held herself still against Neal, the feel of him all around her pushing her over the edge as she yelled out his name. She could feel her body clenching around him as her fingers gripped his shoulders, her nails biting into his sweat-slicked skin.

He buried his face against Brooke's neck, panting softly, his hair damply plastered to his brow. "...Ready for the bath, round two?" he murmured breathlessly, smiling against her throat.

Brooke laughed softly as she pulled Neal's face up to hers for a tender kiss. "Yes...although, this time...I think that you might have to carry me... I don't think my legs are working yet."

Neal grinned against her mouth, chuckling softly under his breath. "Sure thing, love," he murmured, brushing a few stray hairs out of her eyes. "God knows I could use the practice for June."


End file.
